


Beg~

by SwingKing



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Kudos: 3





	Beg~

Kane never liked the idea of monogamy after a while, they found themselves loving others as much as they love their partners at the time. So Kane stood single for quite some time, never knowing where to find the group of people that are his soulmates.

Until he met scarlet

Scarlet and him met at a off chance at a group setting and it seemed like a regular encounter, but as they continued to talk and jest and be in each other’s presence; the desire and intuitive care they had for one another was outstanding.  
Scarlet tried to be the dom once the sparks were really flying and Kane let that be for awhile, he admits to being a switch and wants to see what she can do. But after a few more months it is clear to see who is the real daddy in the relationship.  
Kane loved having her around his finger and didn’t care if the world called him stupid or naive, he can’t shake off his feelings for her and doesn’t want to.

This went on like this for awhile until Kane met another woman with whom he grown a connection with, then another, and another. Scarlet never got jealous nor the girls and proposed a idea of being Kane harem.

He fell in love with the idea

Now he wakes up every morning with either one or two or all of them on the bed with him, having them please him and treat him like royalty, and in return he cares for them and loves them as any man would do for his angels.

Each had a collar with the servants favorite color and name tag, but scarlet was the first so Kane decided it was only right to give her a mark that fitted her rank.

A soft, black lace choker with a leather band attached to a small chain, the back of it reads 

“Daddy’s little siren”


End file.
